


纯黑牢笼

by rikunna



Category: 188
Genre: 188 boys club (Shuǐ Qiān Chéng), M/M, who cares
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikunna/pseuds/rikunna
Summary: 恶魔妹×天使叔/十宗罪色欲/微bdsm赵锦辛看着眼前的人无意识的躺在那里，心底出现一个声音——拥有他，占有他，喜欢他。双腿不受控制的向前，想为床上的人手脚带上束缚，遮住那人的眼睛，堵上他的耳朵，扣上属于自己的项圈。这是贪欲，染上情欲。覆上对方肌肤的手指从指尖蔓上黑色，迅速扩散到全身，连羽翼也全被漆黑侵占。眼前的一切一瞬间消失，他堕落。因为他的色欲。
Relationships: 赵锦辛/黎朔
Kudos: 64





	纯黑牢笼

“呲啦——” 

金属碰撞的声音让赵锦辛回过神，看盯着眼前的男人，“你看起来一点都不意外。” 

黎朔冷笑一声没回答，转了话题，“赵锦辛你恨我吗？” 

“怎么会，我爱你黎朔。” 

“那就别逼我恨你。放开我！” 

赵锦辛笑了，“放开你做什么？你已经不能回去了，他们最排外，看到你没处决恶魔反而跟他厮混在一起你觉得那里还会有你觉得位置吗？就算你什么都没做已经被污染了，更何况我们有很多曾经，不是吗？”他说着手有暗示性的摸上黎朔的屁/股。 

“你今天做下去，我就跟你没完。”他语气算不上愤怒，却能体会到主人快要溢出的情感。黎朔瞪着眼前的人，他以为这人是最多一只有些恶劣的羊，却不知道他根本就是虎。 

“我们当然不会完，我喜欢你要和你纠缠到世界毁灭呢。既然黎叔叔都这么说那我一定要做点什么才能完成这个愿望。”赵锦辛吻上黎朔的眼尾，手指为他双眼系上黑色布料，“我喜欢你眼睛的形状和它看着我的样子。” 

所以我要遮住他。 

“喜欢你双唇的触感和从这里发出的声音。” 

所以我要塞上他。 

“喜欢你耳朵的敏感和从这里听见的声音。” 

所以我要堵住他。 

赵锦辛满意的看着眼前的杰作，一只手肆意的在对方身上游走，另一只手握住猛然踢来的小腿，“黎叔叔这样不乖哦。”他顺势拽着退把人翻了个面，把腿向侧面劈开，手一挥黎朔的四肢都被固定在床上。 

筋骨被彻底拉开，黎朔感到一阵剧痛，四肢被完全禁锢在床上。 

他不要这样！身体最大幅度的挣扎，但这样的扭动在赵锦辛眼里更像是狂欢的邀请，草草做了下扩张，赵锦辛将腿间的硕大一捅到底。

被封住视觉和听觉，感官变得更加敏感，他甚至能感受到作恶的凶器上血管的纹路。被进入的瞬间黎朔僵直了肌肉，明明做过无数次熟悉的身体这次却有如此怪异的感觉，只因为他是恶魔吗？

耕作的人根本没给黎朔思考的时间，双手掐住他的 侧腰猛烈地抽插。“不喜欢这样对吧，这里早都被我操熟了，在迎接我进来呢！”

黎朔觉得他堵住的双耳都能听到肉体碰撞的声音，这样的撞击激烈的让他快要叫出来，不得不把头蒙在被子里才能减小呻吟的声音。

赵锦辛不满他这样子，暴虐因子在体内叫嚣，下一秒双手掐上黎朔的后颈，使劲到要把人压入床中。抽插动作丝毫不减，腿间的润滑变成白色的沫子沾在耻毛上。

“唔……唔……”黎朔觉得自己就会这样窒息，青筋在手臂上暴起，却依旧被压的死死地。可能真的要死了，黎朔这么觉得的想着，头皮一阵钝痛，空气争先恐后涌入鼻腔——他获救了。

满意的听着身下人粗重的呼吸，赵锦辛咬在黎朔的脖颈上，手扼住对方的喉咙，“你的呼吸是我给的，你是我的！”下身发狠的动起来，每一下都像要侵入黎朔内脏。

“唔……啊……啊……”呻吟因口塞的存在不受控制的溢出，双臂伸的笔直却一点也使不上力，只靠赵锦辛搂着他的胳膊，两人挨得越近他就越能感觉到身下那东西要捅穿他一样的幅度。

赵锦辛一口咬上对方的耳垂，撤下耳朵和嘴巴上的禁制。禁锢着黎朔的胳膊更加用力，靠在黎朔耳边，“喜欢我这样操你吗？以后你就这样天天躺在床上，我想什么事后操就什么时候操，肚子撑得满满的含着它给我生孩子！”

黎朔挣扎的摇头，“不……可能！”声音像是愤怒的低吼。

果然赵锦辛的神情变了，松开对方的身体任凭后者摔在床上，分身从后穴猛地撤出，啵的一声留下微张的穴口。

“你想逃开我？”一巴掌打在白皙的屁股，“我操你操的不爽，让你出去找别人？别做梦了，你他妈一生都是我的！”赵锦辛下手没了约束，一掌比一掌狠，白皙的屁股没过多久就一片红。

黎朔挣扎着妄想躲开那魔掌，每一下都像是要把他打烂了的力度，“不……啊……停下……啊……停……”

“不许躲！你是我的，我给你的你要接受！不许躲！”赵锦辛固定住黎朔的屁股，一插到底。

“啊——”巨大的分身瞬间进入和屁股火辣辣的刺痛让黎朔不自主的叫出声。

黎朔的屁股红红的还有些发热，因为疼痛穴口夹的更紧，赵锦辛差点精关失守，又一巴掌落在黎朔臀肉上，“这么饥渴的吸我是没让你满足？放心…肯定让你吃饱。”

“…啊……不……行……不行……放开……真的会死的……”下体碰撞的频率快得黎朔觉得自己要被捅烂，那玩意能直接捅穿他的肚子。手指攥住被单，满脑子只有再不逃开他真的会死这个念头。

下一秒却被人狠狠地拽回身体，“不会…这不是好好的都受着呢。”

“…不…啊…”黎朔浑身都失了力气，只能任凭赵锦辛把他顶出去再狠狠地坐回他的阴径，每一次都是要连头部都撤出又全部插进去。

赵锦辛松开箍住黎朔四肢的东西，再一翻身让对方正面朝他，把黎朔的双腿压在胸前，臀部腾空然后欺身上去，“看到吗，我是怎么操你的，还说不爽这里都硬了。”

黎朔毫不示弱地瞪着赵锦辛，“你就是个只会用下半身思考的混蛋，看上你算我…”

话还没说完嘴就被赵锦辛的吻堵上，对方肯定不知道用眼尾泛红的双眼瞪他，对他来说就像是强烈媚药，“我当然只会用下半身思考，不然怎么能把你操的这么爽。”

这场激烈的性事到后面完全演变成侵略者的独角戏，黎朔的双腿松松垮垮的搭在赵锦辛腿上，声音也变得沙哑，“…啊……放开……啊…啊……”

赵锦辛加快身下的动作，进行最后一次攻击，然后把自己白灼全部射在对方体内。

“嘶…呼…嘶……呼…”黎朔平躺在床上，尽量放松自己。

赵锦辛看了笑笑，随手变出个肛塞，塞住黎朔后庭，“这东西可不能流出来。”又随手抽张纸，擦掉对方额头的汗。

厌恶的看着赵锦辛的手，胳膊还使不上力，即使这样还是毫不客气的打掉对方的胳膊，“滚开，令人恶心。”

被这样对待赵锦辛也没怒，抚摸着黎朔的脸颊，“黎叔叔不乖哦，我要生气了。我生气就会做出一些一直想做但忍着的事情。”

……黎朔依旧盯着他什么话也没说。

“黎叔叔你知道怎么让天使堕落吗？就像这样…”他用指甲在手掌上划一道，“喝下恶魔的血。是不是很简单？为那里守护那么久，只要这么简单就能堕落。”

黎朔有些不敢相信的看他，“你敢！”

“为什么不敢？”

他可以。这样的认知让黎朔感到绝望，紧握拳的手臂微微颤抖。

“黎叔叔这样看我我都有些不忍心呢。这样好了，”他解开黎朔右手的手链，亲了亲被勒出的红痕，变出一把匕首递给对方，刀尖抵着自己的心口，“不想堕落就三秒内杀了我。”

黎朔看着眼前的刀有些恍惚，就算是恶魔被捅穿心脏也会死。他会死，因为自己死，为什么要这样？原本坚定的心有些动摇，他早就知道赵锦辛是恶魔，在别人没发现之前他就一直当做不知道，那现在要这样了结对方？

“三——”

刀尖戳烂衣服，赵锦辛能感觉到和自己肌肤亲密接触的触感。

“二——”

胸前传来微痛，皮肤大概被划破了。

“一 ——”

黎朔放下刀，“你觉得我会下不去手？”

后者微笑着收掉黎朔手上的匕首，“实际上你确实没做到。”

“我只是不想脏了我的手。”

“现在到我了。”利刃划过手掌，鲜血一滴滴从伤口流出。

黎朔有些认命的闭上眼睛，下一秒却传来柔软的触感。

“骗你的，你是天使，永远都是。”

只有天使配得上你，也只能做我一个人的天使。

这是他的贪欲，也是他的情欲，从堕落开始延续至今。


End file.
